


Not Strong Enough

by blackheartwings



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon DS Cute, Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Ficlet, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Love Triangles, Multi, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheartwings/pseuds/blackheartwings
Summary: Plagued by insomnia, the rancher of Forget-Me-Not Valley grapples with her feelings with her favorite artist - and his feelings for someone else. Implied past Jill/Nami. (I don't know what I'm doing with tags)





	Not Strong Enough

Jill never slept anymore.

It was always restless. Spending her nights tossing and turning about in her sheets. Whatever chance she did get to finally shut her eyes was plagued with nightmares. Her dad, her brother, her mom. Her waking hours were hollow and barren, she was lucky Jack was around to give her a hand or the ranch would have gone to waste  _weeks_  ago.

It was all her fault.

Of course, it had to be. Blaming someone else would solve nothing, and Jill would just end up harboring more resentment in her heart than she was used to. The worst part was she knew exactly who she could blame if she really wanted to. Who she could bring herself to harbor the pain and hate, despite not having done a single thing to her.

Angelo.

The moment they met, Jill knew he was something special. It wasn’t like she was innocent, or some sweet little virgin who knew nothing about attraction. No, she was well versed in it all.

Except for maybe love.

Jill and Angelo had the sparking connection she had only found with one other person; a dazzling redhead who charmed her days with a rare smile. A treasure that was only hers to see, once upon a time. Those days were long gone now, following a confession that brought Jill’s entire world to its knees.

It was hard, looking at your best friend and knowing there was something so much more to it than the warmth of platonic love. At first, she didn’t realize. Or maybe it was that she didn’t want to know. A heart split into twp was never one that made wise choices. Her choice to tell Nami lead to the fallout.

Her heart hurt to think about it. But what hurt, even more, was overheard in a fuzzy stupor. A secret she wasn’t supposed to hear, except it wasn’t a secret for very long afterward.

Jill thought that she must have been blind for not seeing it before. Or, again, perhaps she just didn’t want to see- but the look Angelo wore on his face every time a friend, and not just any friend but a mutual friend Jill had considered being practically a part of herself - walked into the room, said his name or even so much as looked over… it was the same look she would give Angelo. Once upon a time.

Klaus made him happy. It was all right there in his face. In his eyes. In that cute dimple that popped up in his cheek whenever he smiled wide enough. And it hurt. It hurt that Klaus and Angelo were happy while she stood outside, watching from behind a window pane.

All she wanted to do was bang and scream at them both. “I’M HERE TOO.” She would cry, echoing only in the corners of her mind. “LOOK AT ME! I’M HERE TOO.” Those words would echo in her dreams too. “Look at me. I’m here. I’m yours.” But the pair in their blissful ignorance while she stood out there in the cold. She would cry, rip her hair out and yell to the sky. But they were blind. Blind and deaf to the blight that she stood against alone. The scar on her arm seemed more prominent these days, while the opposite side was decorated with thinner carbon copies. The darkness was coming for her. It wouldn’t be long until she listened to the call and fell back into its silent bliss and dark embrace.

Perhaps, she often wondered, she could break the glass and run in. Confess her sins, spill her guts and lay it all out, before that time came. But one look at the barrier and she knew, just as well as anyone.

She wasn’t strong enough, and that fault lay only in herself.


End file.
